


Stuck in Love

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis is not good with kids, Gen, also lian is really cute so it's not so bad, and wth if Jade can do it so can she, but Lian needs a babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis knows she's not good with kids, so the universe decides to leave her stuck in an elevator with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple of months ago for a forum contest. Theme was character one (Artemis) stuch on an elevator. Enjoy!

If she’s being honest, Artemis never really thought of having kids. It’s not that she  _didn’t want_  them, but she never thought of whether she did or not. She has no idea of how to take care of one, though. The mere thought of holding one in her arms is frightening; she would drop it in the first five minutes, for sure.  
  
That’s what she had tried to explain to Jade when she dropped Lian with her earlier. Her sister dismissed quickly, stating that if  _she_  could take care a child, everyone else could too.  
  
It’s hard to disagree with that.  
  
Still, she’s a little afraid of doing it  _all by herself_ , and Wally has lab work all day, so she takes her niece (after many times trying to hold her right) and her bag and goes to visit her mother.  
  
And it’s with a baby she’s scared to death of hurting, a bag that really has seen better days, and muscles screaming from tiredness, that Artemis decides to take the elevator even if it’s just two floors up.  
  
She shouldn’t even be surprised when it stops.  
  
“Shit!” She curses in a low breath and then curses mentally for cursing in front of a baby.  
  
She settles everything that isn’t Lian on the floor and presses the emergency button. The girl is just getting out of a nap and she knows she’s gonna cry soon because she doesn’t like darkness and the elevator only has a very dim light. She hopes help comes soon.  
  
“Shh, shh, it’s okay. We’re getting out of here in no time.” She coos to the little girl as she starts pouting.  
  
The baby keeps the crying face, but doesn’t go further, like she’s considering her aunt’s words. Artemis moves her to a sitting position instead of lying down like she was and relying on the fact that she’s alone, starts making funny faces.  
  
Lian is much too young to full on laugh, but her expression changes and she smiles every now and then.  
  
Artemis heart doubles its size each time.  
  
“Awn, aren’t you a cute little girl?” She coos to the Lian as she tentatively gets her up in the air playfully. The girl smiles largely. “How can you be so cute when Jade  _and_  Roy are your parents, huh?” The girl keeps smiling, having no idea what her aunt is saying, and Artemis wants to know what sorcery is behind the way she feels so happy at seeing the little baby smile. “I’m gonna call your grandma because she’s gonna be worried. Maybe she can make help come sooner, huh?”  
  
She sits the girl back in only one of her arms and takes her cell phone out. She calls her mother’s house and explains she’s stuck in the elevator, and the woman is quick to promise she’s gonna call the building’s administrator and demand he fix it immediately. She smiles at her mother sense of justice and after biding her goodbye she takes the phone out of her ear and presses the red button.  
  
Lian’s eyes are mesmerized on the device.  
  
“Oh, the cell phone seems interesting, doesn’t it?” Artemis can feel a goofy smile on her face as she speaks and no matter how much she tries it just doesn’t go away. She teases Lian with the phone, almost letting her grab it and then pulling it away, and when the girl stops being amused and starts getting angry, she checks if she still has internet. When she sees she does, she opens youtube and searches some cartoon. Lian’s eyes go a little wide and stay glued to the screen.  
  
“Okay, some distraction. That’s good. I hope they come soon.” She starts moving slightly from side to side and holds her phone firmly in her hands so Lian can see it. The girl settles her head on her shoulders and keeps watching it.  
  
Artemis feels her whole body filled with affection at the simple gesture of her niece. She moves her nose to her hair and sniffs the baby smell before kissing her head lightly.  
  
“Your mommy was right, you know? It’s not that hard. And you make it easier being this cute and all.” She keeps moving slightly takes a good look at what she can see of Lian: the same Vietnamese features she has and some tuffs of red hair. “I promise I’m gonna give you cousins some day.”  
  
And as if noticing she was getting too emotional, a voice sounded on the elevator. “Miss, we’re fixing the elevator, you should be out in a couple of minutes."  
  
She says thank you, not knowing if they’ll hear, and looks at Lian again.  
  
She’s actually glad they got stuck in the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my tumblr: http://pichitinha-prompts.tumblr.com (fanfiction); http://pichitinha.tumblr.com (personal).


End file.
